


The Dragon Variation

by L_M_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Blaise - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Dark, Dark Academia, Dark Magic, Death Eater - Freeform, Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Eden - Freeform, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, George Weasley - Freeform, Graphic Description, Growing Up, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Horcrux Hunting, Hunger Games, Love, Memory, Olli - Freeform, Ophelia O'callaghan, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Trauma, Upsetting Scenes, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, angel - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, half blood prince, theo nott - Freeform, toxic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Malfoy/pseuds/L_M_Malfoy
Summary: -The Dragon Variation: Volume One-In The Light Is Where I LoveDraco and Ophelia (Olli) collide in all too similar ways without realising. In a time where the darkness of the impending war begins to set in, does Draco find his light? Or does it slip through his fingers like the sand in her hourglass? Will the unpredictability of what's to come throw them off orbit? And does Olli remember who Draco is to her?{Half-Blood Prince}-The Dragon Variation: Volume Two-Into The Darkness She Follows Me'Like running through no man's land. I'm not fighting for The Dark Lord and I'm not doing this for the Order. I'm doing this for my Olli.'Is the sand timer running out for Olli?  Is the light fading for Draco?Loosely inspired by The Hunger Games concept.{My rendition of 'Deathly Hallows'}ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE: VOLDEMORT WINS18+TRIGGER WARNING - SENSITIVE TOPICSTOXIC BEHAVIOURDRUG MISUSESUBJECTS OF VIOLENCE AND ASSULT INCLUDEDUPSETTING AND TRIGGERING SCENES INCLUDEDFORMI MALFOY IS A VILE CHARACTER AND DOES SOME AWFUL THINGS- HE IS NOT ONE TO SYMPATHISE WITH.{READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED}





	The Dragon Variation

**Author's Note:**

> This DOES NOT EXACTLY FOLLOW the storyline of the films and books, however, it weaves in and out of the original story, but I've added my own twists and crossovers from our reality and not to mention some new characters.
> 
> I do not own the Original Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Warning: This shows depictions of childhood trauma, domestic violence, drug abuse and form of psychiatric torture.
> 
> If you find this disturbing then please, I strongly advice you stop here.
> 
> The Dragon Variation: Volume Two is loosely based on The Hunger Games concept, written by Suzanne Collins. I do not own or take any credit for the dystopian idea and concept. It is simply inspiration.
> 
> The story divulges from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.
> 
> I do not own any of the audios or photo inserts—they are from Pinterest and simply served as inspiration for me while writing.
> 
> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Alpha/Beta work by lycskissi02 and a private reader, any other mistakes or errors are my own, I apologise.
> 
> Volume Two Fan Cast for Draco Malfoy: Otto Sepapalianen
> 
> Volume Two Fan Cast for Original Character - Ophelia O'callaghan: Crystal Reed (I think, I'm still debating - sorryyy)
> 
> And lastly, the fan art included is done by myself and Allyce Wabey.
> 
> And I cannot stress this enough; please, please, please read trigger warnings.
> 
> If you know you can't quite handle it, then please for your own safety, do not continue reading.
> 
> \-------------------------

****

**pov: Ophelia De Levisay**

Who was I before I was this? This monster?

I don't look like a monster, do I?  
But I am. Behind the smoke and mirrors—that's all I'll ever be. A monster.

It is everything I imagined it to be, the grand stone, the towering spires, the majestic architecture. Breath-taking. Just breath-taking. Hogwarts is like the castle in the clouds in all of my childhood story books, except it's real.

It's actually real and I'm about to become a student, to everyone else's knowledge. I'm simply here for because I moved. Little do they know—I've been sent.

My mind is racing with nervous excitement as I approach the entrance. I take in everything around me, the solid stone beneath my feet making a cold sound ricochet over the path, the stars are glitter, glimmering above, the smoke coming from my mouth as I breath in the sharp cold air and the glow coming through the windows of the castle in the sky make a comforting aura around the school, it feels safe. Home, finally.

I'm defiantly late, in my defence I did just come from a commemoration of sorts, really boring to be honest. There's no one else around so I'm guessing the first years have already gone in, luckily for me I'm not a whinny first year, I will be joining the sixth years.

My father, Professor DeLevisay, started teaching here towards the end of fifth year. I lived in America and went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite being born in London, and since my father moved back here, I obviously had to move with him. We needed a fresh start.

The 'passing' of my mother hasn't been easy on either of us, but especially my father. I think it was best for the both of us to move, but it means joining a new school and making friends all over again.

I make my way rather briskly through the courtyard and make my way up the steps where I see an impatiently waiting lady pace back and forth in front of some grand doors. I can hear the roaring chatter of students I'm guessing from the other side.

"Ah! Miss DeLevisay! It's about time! Where have you been?!" She harks.

"Uh..I-" She cut me off before I could even string a bloody sentence together. But then again, how do you explain to someone that you're running late because you were casually getting a dark mark branded to you.

My bad that I'm late, I was busy selling soul.

"Oh, never mind for that now, you're late. I'm Miss McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I sent you your acceptance letter, its lovely to finally meet you. Anyway, everyone is inside waiting, hurry up let's get a move on please!" she said with worry and haste as she ushers me towards the Great Hall entrance.

The doors swing open to reveal a hall full of students and teachers. The ceiling rises high above everyone, imitating the night sky. I freeze.

Oh god... there are so many people in this room.

It's okay, Olli, just breath, hold your head high.

The room falls silent with a hint of murmuring and whispers shared between tables and all eyes are on me. I can feel the evil glares and the humble eyes follow me as I walk to the High Table where my father sits alongside Snape and Hagrid, Hooch and... Professor Albus Dumbledore, himself.

He slowly rises from his seat. You could hear a pin drop. Complete silence. I can feel my heart fighting against my rip cage to get out in my chest. So many people. So many eyes. I hate this.

It's okay Ophelia, confidence. Just be confident.

"I would like you all to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to our new student, Ophelia Grace DeLevisay, she will be joining the sixth years." He speaks with a calm and gracious tone.

I stand looking up before Dumbledore as he announces my name and gestures for me to turn and face the crowd of students. I spin to face them all. God-so many eyes.

The room erupts into an applause and cheering. Except a handful of stuck-up pupils from the Slytherins. I was not expecting that though... people here actually seem...nice... and I will be honest that definitely boosted my ego. All these people I have never met, cheering for me. I go a flush red.

"Thank you, now, now calm down everyone, I know it's very exciting to get new student join, but we must move on. It's time to have Miss DeLevisay sorted into her house. Miss McGonagall, if you please." He insists. She makes her way round the long table before her with the hat in hand.

I step ever so slightly forward ready to have the sorting hat be placed on my head. As I observe the crowd, I recognise to famous face of the Harry Potter with his distinct circular glasses, sitting with an eager looking ginger haired boy which must be Ron Weasley and of course Hermione Granger. I've heard all about the Golden Trio. I can't stand them.

Right in the corner of my eye, to my righthand side on the Slytherin table are two beacons of platinum among the sea of brown and black and ginger heads of hair. One slightly taller than the other but both are looking down at the table so it's hard to tell...probably brothers. They both have expressions of judgment on their faces as they slouch back with their arms folded high over their puffed chests, as if they own the place. God, I hate boys like that, acting all superior and above everyone else.

"Are you ready Miss DeLevisay?" She says as she prepares the hat.

I simply nod while nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Ahh.. you're a tricky one aren't you, very stubborn. You pride yourself in your intelligence I see... and value ambition. Most of all...yes...yes most of all you are hardworking and will stop at nothing to succeed in academics and your diligence is most impressive..." followed by a long intense pause.

"sssssSLYTHERIN!" exclaims the hat.

Oh Thank god. Something my father might actually be proud of me for.

A sly smile crosses my face. The Slytherin table burst into cheers and chants. _Ah okay so now they cheer, typical of Slytherin._ A red head girl comes up to take me to the table to have seat, she introduces herself as Eden, Eden Chanley. She's so sweet but she has this mischievous eagerness aura around her... I don't know but I think we're going to be good friends.

Before I reach my seat, I make immediate eye contact with one of the Platinum Boys sat further down the table. The other keeps his head down, in a rather shy but proud manner as if I'm not even worth looking at. Like I said, just rude...or is he playing hard to get...?

The taller one sits up slightly in his seat to get a better look and gives me a low-key wink. I see him elbow nudge his mate next to him as a mischievous smirk comes across his pale, pure face. I could feel my cheeks go red and flushed, and butterflies enter my stomach. He has these dreamy but piercing grey eyes, like he could look into my very soul but then destroy it.

The Great Hall resumes with chatter again as I sit down and get to know everyone sat around me. Eden introduces me to Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, her three girl best mates but promised to introduce me to the boys later, whoever they are. The girls all seem like a lot of fun, like they would have really good house parties; wild is probably a better word for it.

"Well, we should probably give you the tour and show you to our dorm then-" Eden says with pure excitement as if we were about to go braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails. I am not that type of girl.

We get up to make our way out. As I follow Eden, I turn to find his eyes one last time. He's already looking my direction, while the other is almost making an effort to not look at me and stares the opposite direction.

His gaze traces my every move as I leave, and he slowly rises from his place.

He towers over everyone else, he's a seventh year for sure. He keeps a solemn expression with a playful smirk in the corner of his mouth, which sends a cold sweat down my spine, not in a good way. An expression that he knows something about me that not even I know.

I have that feeling that I'm probably going to kill him one day. Wipe that blade straight across his pristine throat. He might become my next closed subject.


End file.
